From Paris With Love
by The Delectable Miss Pond
Summary: Just a bit of fun for Waterloo Road. The WR team are going on a trip to Paris :
1. Chapter 1

Jess Fisher shifted her slender body, attempting to make herself as comfortable as was possible while stuck in the window seat of a sizzling, stuffy coach. She was beginning to find the situation extremely dreary; she was surrounded by people who were seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was there. Vicki, her supposedly best friend who she had chosen to sit by so that she wasn't bored, spent half of her time complaining that she was about to vomit and the other half locking lips with Ronan. Her mother was sat in front of her next to Mr. Mead, and throughout the journey they were examining a folder and bickering like a married couple. And Harry, her brother, sat behind her, fiddling with his DS while trying to keep his headphones in his ears. So Jess was left trying to entertain herself, a hard task when she had left all her luggage underneath the bus.

"Mum?" She enquired, leaning forward and tapping her mother's shoulder. "How long have we got till we get there?"

Karen and Chris both turned around and looked through the gap in-between their chairs. "Well, depends which 'there' you mean, love. We've got about two hours until we reach Dover, then it's an hour and a half across the channel, and then two hours from Calais to Paris. So, in all, about five and a half hours." Jess sighed and slumped back into her chair. "Why, what's wrong, love?"

She shrugged. "I'm bored."

"How can you be bored? You're going to Paris!" Chris smiled, and looked at Karen. "Are you bored?"

Karen raised an eyebrow. "Chris, we have just spent the past hour arguing about test stats, is it possible to be enjoying yourself?"

"What is it with you Fisher women?" He shouted, turning back to his seat.

Jess and Karen both laughed to themselves as Karen also turned back to her seat.

"So." Jess exclaimed, looking to Vicki. "Paris. It should be fun."

Vicki, who was currently feeling better, (still not one-hundred percent but certainly improving), leant back and smiled, "Yep. I've never been before, but I've heard about it a lot."

Jess nodded. "We went to Disneyland once, but it was just us five, as a family. It'll be better with you."

"Yep. And Ronan." She turned to her boyfriend and threw him a flirtatious glance. "Back in a sec." She slipped over to the seat across the aisle and Jess was once more left with just her thoughts.

Groaning, she thought back to that time they had visited France. They had been a family then; just the five of them. Nothing catastrophic had ever happened that would tear them apart. Things were different now; they hadn't been a family for a long time. It was more like two different families, and she just had to fit into each. She had one of those families surrounding her right there, but the other one she had left behind, and couldn't help but wish that they were there.

"Vicki Mac Donald, get back to your seat please!"

Mrs Fry's voice rung out loud across the coach. She had organised the trip for the year twelve and thirteen as a way of becoming 'more acquainted' with the students. However she had not perceived how much planning and organising it was to require, and only four hours into the trip she was beginning to regret the idea.

"Right, everyone." She had overheard Jess and Karen's conversation and was fed up of all the students throwing random questions in her direction. "Listen up, please. We've got about two hours till we get to Dover, so I hope that you can keep yourself interested until then."

A groan spread across the coach. "Just one more thing!" Ruby called out, trying to calm down the mass of students. "Are there any questions?"

Kyle put his hand up. "Miss, I need the loo."

"Not really a question, Kyle." She replied, forcing a smile. "There's a toilet at the back. You can use that."

"Yeah, but Miss. It's minging."

Ruby rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

"No. No way." Finn sank back into his chair, arms crossed.

"Go on, Finn. Just one. For me." Sam had a pleading look on her face as she gripped her boyfriends arm. Im trying to be adventurous. For a laugh!

He held his head defiantly. "There is no way I am eating snails. I hate them."

"Have you ever even had one?"

"No. But theyre disgusting. O.K?"

She turned her head and pouted. "Please."

He rolled his eyes." Ill try one, but be prepared for me to vom!"

Sam laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Anyway, Paris. Its the city of love, aint it?"

"And Im with you babe!" He nodded, pressing his lips against hers.

"Oh please, I think Im gonna puke!" The couple looked up to see Amy and Lauren making sick noises above their seats.

"Shut up yous!" Finn shouted, resisting the urge to swear. "Sams mine, so you can get lost." He turned to Sam and gazed longingly into her eyes.

"I love you, Finn Sharkey."

"Je taime!" He laughed and they kissed again.

Amy looked at her friend, confused as to what Finn had just said to Sam. "What the hell, Finn?" She asked, but he ignored her. She turned to Lauren to see if she knew any more answers as her. Unsurprisingly, she didnt, so they let the situation pass.

"Sam, you gonna be my partner on the ferry?" Amy asked, smiling innocently.

Sam shrugged. "Well, I dont know, cause I said Id go with Finn, and..."

"Yeah, thats right Amy!" He shouted, making a face.

She made one back and looked around the coach. "Sir, sir!" She shouted, aimed at no-one in particular, but Grantly turned around first. Hed been looking at the itinery which hed been given on boarding the coach, including the list of his group of students. He went on holiday to get away from the kids, not to bring them with him. And he wasnt particularly overjoyed by his students, either; he noticed that the two Fishers were listed, and not with their Mother as he would have expected. He also had Vicki on his list, along with Ronan Burley and a couple of students he didnt teach.

"Yes, Ms. Porter?" He replied in a patronising tone.

"Sir, where we going sir?"

Grantly sighed. "Hell, I think."

"Oh, I heard its rubbish there, Sir." Lauren mocked.

"Hell? I thought we were going to Paris!" A new voice had joined the conversation, this time belonging to Janeece. Ruby had been short of staff, so her and Karen had reluctantly agreed to let the secretary come along as extra supervision. She had been overjoyed at being asked to go, a complete contrast to the rest of the company. Its the capital of fashion, honestly, totally amazing!

"I know were going to Paris." Amy looked around at everyone and blushed. "Its just, like, where in Paris?"

"A hotel, you dope." Lauren said, sarcastically hitting her friend with a magazine.

"Thats enough, Lauren!" Janeece exclaimed. She was overjoyed that she had a sense of power on the trip, even if it was only temporary.

"So where we going again, sir?"

A groan spread across the area around her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jess, are you alright, love?"

Jess snapped out of a daydream to be greeted by her mother and Mr. Mead sticking their noses in her face. "Mum, I'm fine. Stop bothering me, O.K?"

"Oh, Jess. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mum. Just tired. That's it."

Chris threw his arms in the air. "What did I tell you? Two A.M. Stupid time to start a school trip!"

Karen nodded weakly. "You can have a sleep if you want, you know. We still have two hours till we get to Dover."

She watched as her daughter shrugged and began looking out of the window. Throwing a glance in Chris's direction, she leant over her daughter towards Harry. "And how are you, love?" He ignored her. "Harry? Harry! Take those out from your ears!"

He looked up in shock and took them out. "What did you say, Mum?"

"I said are you O.K?"

He nodded and placed his headphones back on his earlobes.

"Are they always this antisocial?" Chris inquired as she turned around and grimaced at him.

"Pretty much. It's always one or the other. Suppose I should be grateful I've got you. It's always so dreary on car journeys."

He laughed and took another look at the two kids. "I know what'll get them in gear!" He said, carefully reaching into his pocket and pulling out a shiny silver object.

"A video camera?"

He nodded, pressing the record button and pointing it towards Karen. "I want to make a few memories, you know. So…" He paused as she watched her fiddle with her hair and cardie, very much like one of the students would have probably done, and he put on one of his best interview voices. "Karen, what are you're thoughts on this trip."

"Well, I think it's going to be a very enjoyable trip for the students and teachers alike, and I hope that we will all be able to make some fond memories and also take the opportunity to learn about the different cultures…"

He held out his hand to stop her. "Karen, what are you doing?"

"Answering your question. Isn't that what you asked me to do?"

"Yes, but this is a video for us, not the students. You don't have to be all professional, just be yourself."

"What? For goodness sake, Chris…"

"Never mind. Maybe I'll get some more sense from your daughter. Jess?" The girl looked up and covered her face.

"Sir. Stop it. No!" She was laughing a bit now, which Karen was pleased to see. She began trying to fight with the camera, but, sensing she had no chance of triumph, sat up and smiled. "OK, that's enough now sir."

"No, no. I want you to tell me what you think of Paris!"

"Ok, I think it's a good place, and they do really nice food. Oh, and the Eiffel Tower is proper amazing, right; we went to the top and…" She stopped as she saw the two teachers burst into laughter. "What the Hell? Stop it! I mean what…" She looked behind her to see Harry making strange faces behind her back. "Harry, you git!" She screamed, trying to grab him by the collar. He was clearly showing no remorse; he was in hysterics.

"Jess, I think you've made your point now, love." Karen told her, still smirking. Jess sat back in her seat but, on seeing her friend, leant forward.

"Sir," She whispered. "Can I borrow the camera please?"

He held it out to her. "Sure, anytime." He stated, but with a tone of reluctance in his voice.

She took it gratefully and turned it on, moving it slowly over to the edge of the row where Vicki and Ronan sat, kissing passionately. "So how's the two love birds?" She yelled as she got as close as she could.

"Jess!" Vicki screeched, making a grab for the camera, which Jess handed back to her teacher urgently, laughing hysterically. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Ronan grabbed her arm before she could strike. "It's not worth it, Vicks." He pushed her back into her seat and leant over, winking. "I'm going the loo. Meet me their in five!"

"What, for…" She almost leapt up in shock.

"Shut up! Fisher and Mead are gonna hear if you shout it any louder. Not for that. Just a bit of privacy!" He got up and walked a few paces down the aisle.

"Er, where do you think you're going, Ronan?" Mr Mead asked, looking up from his camera.

"Toilet sir." He lied, staring down at his girlfriend.

"O.K, but be quick."

Ronan couldn't believe that it had been that easy, but he was extremely grateful. He glanced one more time at Vicki and jumped off down the aisle, beaming.


End file.
